


Geboren, um zu dienen

by ValnarsZimmerKatze



Category: Vampires Dawn (Video Games)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, F/M, Vampires
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValnarsZimmerKatze/pseuds/ValnarsZimmerKatze
Summary: Unter Asgars Führung dient Valnar ihn ohne jegliche Widerworte. Seine Menschlichkeit scheint verloren und es gibt keinen Ausweg ... oder doch?
Relationships: Valnar Darnus/Alaine Frynia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Geboren, um zu dienen

**Author's Note:**

> (Fortsetzung von "Tiefe Wunden")

_Geboren, um zu leiden... Geboren, um zu töten..._

Diese Worte verfolgten Valnar immer wieder. Vampire konnten nicht träumen, aber nach dem Aufwachen hatte er tausende Gedanken im Kopf. Er wollte immer gegen die Natur eines Vampirs ankämpfen, wollte kein Monster sein.

Aber die Zeiten änderten sich. Das Überleben war wichtiger, als die Menschlichkeit.

Nun war er Asgar Serrans gefährlichste Waffe.

Er fühlte weder Glück noch Trauer über diese Tatsache. Es war einfach, wie es ist.

Valnar musste jedem seiner Befehle gehorchen. Zu groß war die Angst, sich zu widersetzen. Asgar liebte es ihn zu quälen und er gab ihm die grausamsten Aufgaben. Aufgaben, bei denen er sich vor Jahren mit Händen und Füßen gegen geweigert hätte, führte er heute ohne Widerwillen aus.

Asgar war sichtlich zufrieden, was er aus Valnar gemacht hatte und Valnar fühlte ... nichts. Nicht mehr. Nicht einmal Kummer für den Verlust seiner Menschlichkeit.

Mit einem Schnauben erhob er sich aus dem Sarg und griff nach seinem Schwert. Es war noch voller Blut von der vorherigen Nacht und er bekam Hunger beim Geruch des getrockneten Lebenssaftes. Vampire wie Valnar bekamen jeden Tag nur einen Menschen aus der Vorratskammer. Den Rest mussten sie sich selber besorgen. Gestern Nacht hatte er nichts mehr bekommen. Menschen zu finden wurde von Tag zu Tag schwieriger, doch Asgar bestand darauf, jeden Söldner oder dergleichen, sofort zu töten.

Das Schloss war noch leer. Wahrscheinlich schliefen seine "Geschwister" noch. Valnar wollte sowieso seine Ruhe, bevor er Nahrung zu sich genommen hatte. Vor allem jetzt, wo er am Verdursten war, meldete sich die Stimme der Raserei. Das schlimmste wäre, wenn sein Schöpfer ihn in diesem Zustand begegnen würde.

Wie das Schicksal so war, kam genau in diesem Moment dieser die Treppe runter gelaufen, und als er Valnar sah, breitete sich dieses ekelerregend überlegene Lächeln in seinem Gesicht aus.  
  
Valnar blieb stehen und ballte die Fäuste, dachte an nichts Negatives, was gegen seinen Schöpfer war.

Anfangs durchwühlte Asgar ständig seine Gedanken, falls er log oder um ihn zu demütigen. Aber Valnar wurde schon besser darin, sie zu kontrollieren. In letzter Zeit tat sein Schöpfer es aber eher seltener, da er wohl nichts mehr zu befürchten hatte.

»Auf dem Weg dich zu stärken und dich für deine heutigen Aufgaben bereit zu machen?«, grinste Asgar. »Diese faulen Säcke könnten sich mal ein Beispiel an dir nehmen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich _dich_ je loben würde?«

»Ja, Meister«, sagte Valnar ohne jegliche Emotion.  
  
Asgars Grinsen wurde breiter. Valnar sah ihn an, dass er hocherfreut war diese beiden Worte aus dem Mund seiner Schöpfung zu hören.

Asgar war einfach gestrickt. Man musste nur das tun und sagen, was er wollte. Das Einzige, was schwer gewesen war, war über seinen eigenen Schatten zu springen. Diese Überwindung, sich ihm völlig hinzugeben. Heutzutage kümmerte es Valnar nicht mehr.

»Ich bin stolz auf deine Gehorsamkeit! Ich habe dich wohl doch nicht umsonst wiederbelebt.«

Sein Ton war zuckersüß ... unheimlich.

Dann tat sein Schöpfer das Schlimmste, was er hätte machen können. Er fasste ihm ins Gesicht und strich mit seinem Daumen über sein Kinn, fast schon lieblich ... Doch Valnar wusste, dass Asgar nur seine Überlegenheit präsentieren wollte.  
  
Er verabscheute es, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun.  
  
Mit den Fangzähnen gebleckt, ließ er ihn wieder los, und seine Miene verfinsterte sich.  
  
»Wir haben ein weiteres Versteck dieser dreckigen Söldner ausfindig machen können. Ich will, dass du mit Celene und ein paar anderen hingehst und diese stinkenden Würmer vernichtest. Hast du verstanden?«

»Ich werde sie töten«, antwortete Valnar sofort. Wie einfach diese schnellen Zustimmungen kamen, wunderte ihn überhaupt nicht mehr.  
  
Asgar lächelte wieder und lag die Hand auf seine Schulter. »Das wirst du. Denn wenn nicht ... weißt du, was dir blüht.« Dann ging er weiter den Gang entlang, den roten Umhang hinterher schleifend, und ließ Valnar endlich in Ruhe.

In der Speisekammer hingen einige Menschen kopfüber, bewusstlos. Valnar beobachtete sie immer eine Weile, hoffte, dass er dadurch etwas Mitleid bekommen würde. Aber wieder fühlte er nichts für sie.

Was er aber spürte, war diese Wut. Der Anfang der Raserei. Die Stimme des blutrünstigen Tieres, welches Valnar dazu nötigen wollte, zu töten und sich zu nähren.

Er verachtete Asgar, aber noch mehr verachtete er diese kümmerlichen Menschen, und das sollten sie auch zu spüren bekommen. Er öffnete den Mund, als die Eckzähnen vom Geruch des süßen Blutes länger wurden. Er griff nach einem und schleuderte ihn mit voller Wucht gegen die andere Seite des Raums. Sein Opfer stöhnte und war gefesselt, was die Jagd nicht gerade aufregend machte. Unzufriedenstellend ... Mit einem Fauchen stürzte Valnar sich auf ihn und vergrub die Reißzähnen in seinen Hals, saugte ihn in Sekundenschnelle aus. Er hatte nicht viel Blut übrig gehabt; die Menschen waren auch nicht mehr das, was sie mal waren.

Am liebsten würde er die anderen Blutsäcke auch aussaugen, aber das Tier war fürs Erste besänftigt, und er bewahrte die Kontrolle, als er die Treppe hinauf lief.

Celene stand schon ungeduldig in der Halle, ihre Arme verschränkt. »Da bist du ja endlich.« Sie hörte sich mehr als genervt an, als würde Valnar nur ihre Zeit verschwenden. Aber sie schien eher eifersüchtig zu sein, dass ihr großer Meister so viel von ihm hielt.

Valnar war es egal. Er tat nur das, was ihm befohlen wurde.

»Lass uns gehen ... Ich will Blut sehen«, war Valnars Antwort, um das Thema zu wechseln.

Celene nickte. Zumindest in dieser Hinsicht waren sie sich einig. Dieser Söldnerabschaum würde leiden. Wer sich Asgar widersetzte, musste sterben.

* * *

Valnar, Celene und einige Vampire lauerten auf einem Berg. Das Versteck der Söldner war direkt im Wald unter ihnen. Ihre Begleiter waren hungrig und ungeduldig. Kein gutes Zeichen für eine Armee, aber Asgar wusste es besser.

Als sie einen Söldner erblickten, wurden die Vampire unruhig. Mit einem Knurren, wollte einer von ihnen aufs Lager stürmen, aber Valnar packte ihn am Kragen und schlug ihn in den Boden.

Der Vampir stoß ein schmerzvolles Geräusch aus.

Weitere Söldner liefen in ihr Sichtfeld, aber keine Vampire.

»Scheint, als wäre dies ein Lager nur mit Söldnern«, schlussfolgerte Celene. »Gut, ihr dürft euch an sie laben, aber wagt es nicht, jemanden entkommen zu lassen! Tötet sie!«

Sie verwandelten sich rasch in Fledermäuse und flogen hinab. Die Söldner waren unvorbereitet und konnten kaum reagieren. Wie erbärmlich.

Einer der Vampire verwandelte sich zurück und zerbiss sich in den Hals eines Söldners. Der Mensch schrie vor Schmerz, bis er blutleer zusammensackte.

»DER FEIND!!! TÖTET SIE!«, schallte es aus dem Lager.

Was ein jämmerlicher Anblick. Die Hälfte hatte nicht einmal ihre Waffen ausgerüstet.

Ein Söldner griff ihn mit seinem Schwert an, so tollpatschig, als hätte er nicht mal eine Ausbildung genossen. Wahrscheinlich nur ein übereifriger Bauerntölpel, der die Menschheit retten wollte.

Als Valnar ihn mit Leichtigkeit am Kinn packte, schrie er auf. »Du hättest zu Hause bleiben sollen«, drohte er ihm und riss mit einem Ruck sein Kinn ab.

Blut spritzte ihm ins Gesicht, auf seine Kleider, und der schrille Schrei des Mannes erlosch. Es war ein unbeschreiblich schönes Gefühl. Er legte den Mund an die Wunde und saugte den Rest aus, kostete den Geschmack des Todes, als der Mensch starb. Frisches Blut, erbeutet aus dem Kampf, schmeckte ihm immer noch am besten.

Die Vampire hatten die Söldner in wenigen Minuten vernichtet. Valnar hatte sich mehr erhofft, aber immerhin wurde er satt. Er leckte sich den blutigen Mund, als sein Körper vor Euphorie zitterte.

Celene tauchte neben ihm auf. Ihr Gesicht und ihre Rüstung waren ebenfalls blutüberströmt. »Wir sollten das Zelt untersuchen.«

Valnar nickte und ging voraus, und riss die Zeltplane beiseite.

Eine unbewaffnete Frau erschrak, als sie die beiden sah.

»Bitte! Habt Gnade«, weinte sie bitterlich.

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, schlug Valnar ihr mit seinem Schwert den Kopf ab. Er klatschte gegen einen Schrank und das Blut, welches aus ihrem Hals heraus quirlte, spritzte in alle Richtungen. Aber er fühlte weiterhin nichts. Keine Reue. Nur eine weitere elende Seele, die sein Körper aufnahm.

Celene musterte ihn für einen kurzen Moment, dann näherte sie sich dem Tisch, und durchwühlte die Dokumente.

Valnar hörte draußen noch einige Schreie, bis sie schließlich verstummten. Sie hatten gewonnen. Auch wenn es offensichtlich gewesen war, war es immer noch ein Sieg.

»Ah!« Celenes Augenbrauen schossen nach oben. Sie schien etwas gefunden zu haben, aber sie teilte diese Information nicht mit ihm.

»Komm jetzt«, fauchte sie und rannte raus.

Was auch immer sie gefunden hatte, würde Asgar wahrscheinlich sehr beeindrucken.

* * *

Als Valnar in Asgars Thronsaal eintrat, war Celene bereits bei ihm.

Er war außer sich, wie er es schon lange nicht mehr war, aber als er Valnar anblickte, grinste er wieder einmal freudig; es war fast schon bösartig. Valnars Körper spannte sich an, gleichzeitig bereit und nicht bereit für was auch immer als Nächstes kommen würde.  
  
»Du hast dich sicher schon darauf gefreut, dich auszuruhen, aber da muss ich dich enttäuschen. Ich habe noch eine weitere Aufgabe für dich, Wurm. Einer ihrer Anführer hat unsere Silbermine zerstört, aber er ist noch dort. Töte ihn und du bist für immer frei.«

Valnar war komplett sprachlos.

... Frei? Warum sollte er ihm plötzlich die Freiheit schenken? Nachdem er Monate daran gearbeitet hatte, dass Valnar ihm dient? Es machte keinen Sinn.  
  
»Hör auf darüber nachzudenken und vertrau mir einfach. Geh!«

Vor lauter Verwirrung hatte Valnar seine Gedanken nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt und das war natürlich der Moment, wo sein Schöpfer wieder seinen Kopf durchwühlte.

Er biss sich auf die Zähne, um das Knurren, welches in seiner Kehle steckte, zu unterdrücken.

»Ich gehorche.«

Mit diesen Worten ging Valnar hinaus. Asgar schickte ihn alleine los gegen einen Anführer? Entweder vertraute Asgar seinen Fähigkeiten vollkommen oder es war eine Falle, um ihn für immer loszuwerden.

Aber es war egal. Auch diesen Gegner würde Valnar töten, auch wenn es das Letzte war, was er tat.

Freiheit ...

Er wollte keine Hoffnung schöpfen, aber es klang so verlockend.

* * *

Es war ruhig in der Nähe der Silbermine. Valnar versteckte sich noch weitere Minuten in einem Baum. Er kniete auf einem Ast und griff den Schwertknauf so feste, dass seine Hand zitterte.

Dort drin war sicher kein Söldner, sondern ein Vampir. Ein mächtiger Vampir. Er konnte eine starke Aura spüren, stärker als seine, und irgendwie ... kam sie ihm so vertraut vor.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte keine Zeit, sich über solche nutzlosen Details Gedanken zu machen. Seine Klinge würde auch diesem Vampir den Hals durchtrennen und seinen Kopf Asgar als Geschenk machen.

Genug mit diesem Bedenken. Fauchend sprang er vom Baum, zog sein Schwert, und lief entschlossen auf die Mine hinzu.

Er stapfte durch den engen Gang, absichtlich laut, damit der Feind Bescheid wusste, dass er ihn nicht fürchtete.

Plötzlich erklang eine Stimme hinter ihn.

»Ich wusste, du würdest kommen. Heute endet es, Asgar. Heute wirst du sterben.«  
  
Sofort stellten sich seine Nackenhaare auf. Diese Stimme. Er würde sie immer wieder erkennen. Es-

»Valnar? Bist du das?«

Jetzt sah er sie, als er sich umdrehte. Die roten Haare. Die blutroten, weit aufgerissenen Augen, als würde sie einen Geist vor sich sehen.

Alaine. Seine Geliebte.

»Du lebst.«

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit blutigen Tränen und sie schluchzte. Aus Trauer? Aus Freude? Valnar fühlte einen Stich in seinem Herzen. Das Herz, welches er verloren geglaubt hatte. Alaine kam auf ihn zu und legte vorsichtig die Hand auf seine Wange. Valnar konnte sich nicht bewegen, wusste nicht, was er denken oder tun sollte. Er war wie erstarrt.

»Es geht dir gut. Ich dachte, ich würde dich nie wieder sehen.« Sie ließ wieder von ihm ab. »Aber... aber was machst du hier? Ich wollte Asgar hier herlocken.«

So langsam realisierte sie, was los war, und sie machte einen Schritt rückwärts.

»Er hat mich geschickt. Ich wusste nicht, was mich hier erwartete«, antwortete er.

Sie wollte gerade fragen, als er sie unterbrach. »Ja, ich gehöre zu ihm.«

Was für eine Wahl hatte er denn gehabt? Er konnte Asgar nicht angreifen und dieser hatte ihn wiederbelebt, um ihn zu benutzen.

»Glaub mir, ich habe mich anfangs gewehrt, hatte versucht seine Tortur zu überwinden.« Er biss sich auf die Zähne, als die Erinnerungen in seinem Kopf rum spukten. Die Tage der Folter in Asgars Keller. Das heiße Metall, die scharfen Klingen und Eisenketten. Er wollte diese Gedanken wieder vertreiben. »Aber ich hatte aufgegeben ... an mir ist nichts mehr menschlich.«

Als er schwieg, umarmte Alaine ihn, aber er erwiderte es nicht. »Nein, das ist nicht wahr, Valnar. Ich bin jetzt wieder bei dir. Wir werden es schaffen. Zusammen!«

Valnar packte ihre Arme und drückte sie von ihm. „Nein, Alaine“, sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf. »Du musst gehen. Weit weg von hier.«

Alaine schluchzte und wollte ihn erneut umarmen, aber Valnar machte einen Schritt rückwärts. »Ich werde Asgar nicht erzählen, dass du hier warst.«

Dann ging er, aber sie ließ nicht locker. »Nein, bitte geh nicht!«, rief sie ihm zu.

Für einen Moment blieb er stehen und starrte auf den Boden. Auch wenn er sich nach ihr sehnte, konnte er es niemals zulassen. Zu ihren eigenen Schutz. Es war zu spät für ihn.

»Es ist besser so.«

Mit diesen Worten rannte er aus der Mine und schaute nicht mehr zurück.

* * *

Sein Schöpfer würde wütend sein. Das wusste Valnar jetzt schon.

Er zweifelte. Warum hatte er Alaine nicht getötet? Es hätte ihm die Freiheit geschenkt ... Gab es wirklich noch die leidenschaftliche Liebe, die er einst für seine ehemalige Gefährtin fühlte?

Valnar öffnete die großen Tore des Thronsaals, wo Asgar schon auf ihn wartete. Er sprang aus seinem Thron und stapfte ungeduldig auf ihn zu.

»Hast du mir ihren Kopf gebracht?«, fragte er, wieder mit diesem hassenswerten Grinsen. Valnar hasste ihn dafür, mehr als für jede andere Aufgabe zu der er gezwungen wurde.

»Die Mine war leer«, erklärte er ihm schließlich, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

»Was?!« Asgar ließ ein Knurren hören und packte Valnars Kinn. »Wie kannst du es wagen, mich zu enttäuschen?«

Für einen Augenblick dachte Valnar, er würde ihn töten, aber die Miene seines Schöpfers wurde nur düster, durchbohrte Valnars Augen mit seiner Wut. Valnar war angespannt und hielt seinem Blick stand, ließ seine Gedanken ins nichts führen, aber dann ließ Asgar wieder von ihm ab.

Asgar drehte sich weg und schaute auf die gegenüberliegende Steinwand. »Nein, du würdest mich nicht anlügen«, sprach er ruhig.

Wie aus dem Nichts, wirbelte sein Schöpfer herum und schlug Valnar ins Gesicht.

»Aber du hast versagt!«, brüllte er ihn an.

Valnar knurrte und wollte sich die Wange halten, doch Asgar packte seinen Arm und drehte ihn fest um, sodass es laut knackte.

Valnar schrie auf, welches in einem Fauchen endete. Wenn er seinen Schöpfer angreifen könnte, so hätte er ihn sofort in der Luft zerfetzt, aber seine Muskeln versagten direkt, ließen ihn den Schmerz und die Demütigung spüren, als Asgar seinen Arm ohne Gnade weiterdrehte. Valnar brüllte erneut wütend.

»Du wirst mich nie wieder enttäuschen«, flüsterte er, dann ließ er ihn los. Valnar stöhnte vor Erleichterung, während die Knochen in seinen Arm sofort anfingen zu heilen.

Asgar stampfte aus dem Saal hinaus und Valnar starrte ihm hinterher. Seine Augen leuchteten und seine Fangzähne ragten vor Hass und Wut aus dem Kiefer. Diese verdammten Vampirregeln! Er wollte ihn zerreißen!

Tage später.

Nachdem Valnar die Tage im Kerker verbracht hatte, musste er heute wieder für Asgar arbeiten. Er war komplett ausgehungert und sein Schöpfer hatte Spaß, ihn wie ein wildes Tier auf ein Dorf loszulassen.

An fast zehn Menschen sättigte Valnar den schrecklichen Hunger, während der Rest seiner Raserei erlag. Frauen. Kinder. Es war ihm alles egal; er fühlte nichts für sie.

Er leckte sich das Blut von den Händen und Asgar musterte ihn, grinste zufrieden.

»Du hast ein richtiges Massaker angerichtet. Du solltest dich wirklich schämen.« Wie Asgar es liebte, ihn zu demütigen. »Mach hier sauber. Keine Leiche darf übrig bleiben! Wenn du das hier auch vermasselst, bring ich dich um«, drohte er und ging.

Valnar antwortete nicht, fühlte nichts. Er tat, was ihm befohlen wurde.

* * *

Als er fertig war, lief er den Wald entlang. Er machte sein Schwert bereit, als er ein Rascheln in den Büschen hörte.

Es war Alaine und er erstarrte in seiner Position, bis er seine Waffe schließlich senkte.

»Ich habe dich tagelang gesucht.« Sie hielt die Hand vor ihrer Brust und traute sich nicht näher.

Das war auch besser so.

»Was machst du hier?«, fragte er trotzdem. »Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich noch einmal beschützen kann.«

»Ich bin nur deinetwegen hier.« Wieder liefen blutige Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter.

»Du hast mich beobachtet ...«

Nun hatte sie gesehen, was aus ihm geworden war, aber trotzdem rannte sie nicht davon.

»Bitte Valnar, komm wieder zu mir zurück. Ich weiß, dass wir das zusammen schaffen werden. Wir werden dich von ihm befreien und du musst nie wieder solche schrecklichen Taten vollbringen.«

Valnar ließ die Schultern hängen.

Ihre Worte waren so positiv ... so hoffnungsvoll. Gab es wirklich noch eine Chance für ihn? Nach allem, was er getan hatte?

Langsam ging Alaine auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. Valnar zögerte, doch dann hob er seine Arme und drückte sie fest an sich.

Seine ehemalige Gefährtin seufzte erleichtert und bewegte den Kopf, um ihn ins Gesicht zu schauen. Sie legte die Hand erneut auf seine Wange und drückte ihre Lippen auf seine, küsste ihn mit einer Leidenschaft, die er fast vergessen hatte.

Plötzlich drang ein Funke Menschlichkeit aus seinem Inneren durch, überschwemmte ihn mit Gefühlen. Reue. Liebe. Trauer. Glück. Blutige Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen, schneller als er hätte erahnen können, und liefen seine Wangen hinunter. Sein Körper bebte, bis er schließlich den Kuss erwiderte, mit der letzten Liebe, die er noch aufbringen konnte.

Eine Ewigkeit verging, bis sie wieder voneinander losließen.

»Komm mit zu mir. Wir werden uns an Asgar rächen, für alles, was er dir angetan hat!« Ihre Augen funkelten und sie hielt seine Hände fest. Wenn er ablehnen würde, würde sie zerbrechen.

Aber das könnte er niemals. Nicht mehr.

Valnar nickte und er konnte Alaines Erleichterung spüren.

Nun würde alles besser werden ...

* * *

Sie lagen zusammen in einem Bett in Alaines Versteck und Valnar erzählte ihr von den Monaten zuvor. Die Folter, die er erdulden musste. Die Morde, die er begangen hatte. Dabei ging er nicht zu sehr ins Detail. Zu groß war der Schmerz. Irgendwann würde er ihr alles erzählen, aber nicht heute.

Asgar hatte gewollt, dass Valnar Alaine tötete. Er hatte wirklich damit gerechnet. Selbst Valnar hatte geglaubt, dass nichts Menschliches mehr in ihm übrig war.

Aber sie irrten sich beide. Die Liebe zu Alaine war stärker und brachte ihn zurück ins Licht.

Asgar hatte verloren und sein Zorn würde groß sein.

»Ich habe viele Gräueltaten begangen. Ob meine Seele noch zu retten ist?«

»Denke nicht mehr daran. Du warst nicht du selbst. Du wurdest gezwungen.«

Aber war das wahr? Hatte er das nicht alles freiwillig getan? Hatte er nicht aufgegeben?

Zum ersten Mal seit langem, lächelte Valnar wieder und er legte seine Stirn an Alaines. Auch Alaine schaute nun weitaus glücklicher aus. Die Tränen bildeten sich erneut in ihren Augen, aber sie weinte nicht.

Sie war sein Licht am Ende des dunklen Tunnels. Vorbei waren die Tage der Grausamkeit. Vorbei waren die Tage, für Asgar zu morden. Mit Hilfe von Alaine, würde er seine Menschlichkeit wiedererlangen und Asgar ein für alle Mal vernichten, und das tun, was _er_ für richtig hielt.

Denn er wurde nicht geboren, um zu dienen.


End file.
